


X

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones tries to escape the season via Vulcan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Escapist Vacation” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/153917135000/my-holiday-themed-bingo-under-cut-you-can-make).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He drops his duffle bag onto the bed with a heavy thug, and his shoulder instantly whines its relief. Spock deposits his own bags into the room like they weigh nothing, and perhaps to him, they do. 

Leonard is burning up more from the heat than strain, and when he wipes the back of his hand across his forehead, it comes away sweat-slicked. He mutters for what must be the tenth time, “Why did you have to be born on such a damn _hot_ planet?”

“I am not the person to ask that of,” Spock responds casually, as he’s done so for every insult since they stepped off the shuttle. It’s been a steady stream of complaints about one thing or another, but the weather’s the prime culprit. It isn’t Leonard’s first trip to Vulcan, or even the first time in Spock’s room in his parent’s house, but it’s the first at this time of year, and it seems worse than usual. He’s fairly certain he complained the other times too. Spock pays it no mind and begins unpacking his clothes into the closet.

Leonard immediately fishes a short-sleeved shirt out of his bag and rips his Starfleet tunic over his head. As he pulls on the new one, he mutters, “Your dad’ll just have to deal with the immodesty; this is insane.” Of course, Leonard would never actually do anything to cause Spock any more problems with Sarek. But as Sarek also chose a human partner, surely he’ll understand the need for shorter clothes.

When Leonard’s got the new shirt properly on, he notices Spock watching him. He automatically grins at the implication—Spock paused unpacking long enough to watch him undress. Spock turns swiftly back to the closet before Leonard can say anything about it, and smoothly retorts, “Need I remind you, Doctor, that it was _your_ decision to spend your ‘holidays’ with my family.”

“Only to avoid Jim’s stupid Christmas party,” Leonard snorts. He knows how difficult it was for Spock to say no to his captain, but Leonard adds: “The last thing I need is to spend the holidays treating eggnog hangovers and headaches from Scotty’s drunken carols, not to mention having to watch Sulu and Chekov turn into teenagers any time they’re within two feet of mistletoe, or having to put up with Uhura’s infernal cheer.”

“It is a stark contrast to your own personality,” Spock concedes, which feels like an insult, but Leonard doesn’t get the chance to shoot one back.

Amanda Grayson’s voice calls through the ajar door of Spock’s bedroom, “Spock? Can you help me with this?”

Spock instantly puts the robes he was holding back into his bag and heads for the door, Leonard following. He’s sure Spock’s mother didn’t ask her guest for help on purpose, but of course he’ll still lend it. They follow the awkward, unidentifiable noises into the living room, and Leonard stops cold.

Amanda, supporting a large, leaning Christmas tree all on her own, explains, “I want to get this into the corner.” She points with one hand that really can’t be spared, and the tree leans harder on her for it. “I’m hoping to get it up and decorated before your father returns from the Academy.”

Spock rushes to take the other end of it and steady it, while Leonard says numbly, “You celebrate Christmas.”

“Not normally, no,” Amanda chuckles. “But as we have a human guest, I’ve convinced Sarek it would only be polite to indulge in this part of my heritage.”

Leonard doesn’t know what to say in the face of her genuine smile, no less nauseating than Uhura’s when it’s fused with ‘Christmas spirit.’ To his immense relief, Spock says for him, “You will have to excuse him, mother. He has not yet recovered from the transition to the Vulcan heat.”

“Oh, of course,” Amanda replies, instantly full of sympathy, even though she has to put up with this every day. Leonard nods acknowledgement as Spock picks up the tree to start shuffling across the room.

Leonard trudges back to Spock’s room to sulk next to the air conditioner.


End file.
